


Stuffed

by AstaianNymph



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chastity Device, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Heresy (probably), Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pervertibles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaianNymph/pseuds/AstaianNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce loves the way Clint looks with his ass all stretched out and he gets off especially hard on the image of him with various objects not meant for it being inside that pretty butt. Clint loves the humiliation. It's a match made in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [kink meme](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/18271.html?thread=43271263#t43271263).

If they're honest about it, they don't really need a reason to start off this game. But Bruce likes having a nominal excuse, and Clint likes the fact that he never knows when it's coming. In fact, this weekend has been pretty quiet so far. Friday night they spent doing normal people dating things. But it's Saturday morning, and Bruce is in full dom mode, so Clint is neatening up the kitchen. Bruce never lets it get really dirty, but he left some things out last night, so Clint gets to clean them up.

It starts this time with Clint accidentally throwing a plastic bottle in the trash instead of recycling it. Bruce clears his throat and Clint goes red, realising what he's done.

"Take it out and wash it. Wash it well: it's going in you."

Clint shivers. "Yes, Sir," he says, well aware of Bruce's piercing eyes on him. He washes it well, getting the label and goo off as well. He starts to get hard at the end, too, when he realises he's going to actually have a 20oz. soda bottle up his ass.

Bruce will stick anything up Clint's ass if he can get the excuse to. The fact that Bruce doesn't own any insertable sex toys does nothing to reduce the amount of time Clint spends stuffed. He finishes washing the bottle and presents it to Bruce, who smiles predatorily and tells him to get on the bench. The bench is a padded stand that Clint can bend over on, either to be spanked, or more commonly, to get his ass filled with whatever Bruce can find.

Bruce uses the cuffs to secure Clint to the bench, keeping his legs wide apart, which opens him up and gives Bruce clear access to his dick and his hole. Clint is definitely turned on by now. He loves bondage and he loves what Bruce does to him. Clint shivers in anticipation as Bruce runs his hands all over his bound body.

"Such a slut, aren't you?" Bruce comments as he fondles Clint's balls. He strokes Clint just until he's hard, then snaps a cock ring onto him. Clint moans when at that. He's going to be in for an experience, that's for sure. Bruce chuckles. "Such a slut for anything I want to do to you. I'm going to open you up so wide with this." He starts to lube up Clint's ass. It's pretty loose, since they do this fairly often. "Since you can't tell which receptacle this goes into, we're just going to have to make you a receptacle." There's a hint of glee in his voice.

He starts to lube up the bottle. "You're looking forward to this. I bet you'd beg me to stick this up you. Wouldn't you?" His tone of voice leaves no doubt this is one of the few questions Clint is supposed to answer.  
Clint shivers. "Yes, Sir."  
"Good little whore. Beg me to fill you up."  
"Please fill me, Sir. My ass is so needy and hungry because it hasn't been filled in so long."  
Bruce hums and runs his hand over Clint's lower back. "Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?"

Clint sniffs as Bruce spreads his cheeks wide. "Relax," he says cheerfully before inserting the lubed bottle. He inserts the wide base first. It's a bit of a struggle to get it to fit, but Bruce just rubs Clint, whispering soothing nothings to him until he relaxes and it slips in. Clint groans as it stops. Bruce adds more lube and gently brings it in and out until Clint has adjusted. He looks at the hole fluttering and asking for more and pushes farther. They take it in small steps until almost the entire bottle has disappeared into Clint. The only thing sticking out is the threaded neck. Bruce grins. "Don't go anywhere."

Clint squirms as Bruce is gone. It's always a new experience with Bruce. There are some things Bruce will put up him again and again, but most of the time it's a new object invading him. So he's glad to spend the time getting used to it. He's pretty sure he's going to spend some time with it inside him.

Bruce comes back with some lukewarm water and a funnel. He fills the bottle a quarter full with water and then caps it. It's a little cool, but it will warm up quickly, Clint is sure. "There. You look gorgeous." He unbuckles the restraints and helps Clint up. "Time for you to finish what you started. And no touching yourself."

He leads Clint back into the kitchen. Clint resumes his work with a bright red blush. Every time he moves, the water sloshes around a lot and he can feel it. It's a humiliating sensation, and he loves every minute of it as he finishes neatening up the kitchen under Bruce's watchful eye. He can't help but notice how turned on Bruce is by the whole thing.

When he's done, Bruce orders him to crawl to the bedroom. He watches Clint every step of the way. Clint is so humiliated when he gets there. Bruce's grin doesn't help. "Come suck me off, whore." Clint crawls to him and carefully undoes his pants, freeing the large, hard dick hiding there. "Hands behind your back." Clint obeys immediately, leaning in to take Bruce into his mouth. He isn't always great at this bit, but he's gotten better, especially as he's had a lot of practice.

Bruce lets him work on his own for a little bit. Then he grabs ahold of Clint's hair and pulls him down deeper, choking him slightly, before he pushes him off, being close to the edge. "Look at me," he commands as he strokes himself a few times and explodes over Clint's red face.

Bruce chuckles. "You look beautiful like that. Come sit on my lap, little slut." Clint scrambles up and sits, the bottle inside him making itself even more known. Bruce takes the cock ring off, and starts stroking Clint mercilessly.

"You love this, don't you, my little whore? You're so needy that I can put anything up you and you'd love it. I bet I could get you off with only one of Steve's paintbrushes." Clint moans. He probably could, and they both know it. "You know what? I think I'm going to get that Easter egg we saw last night. That one made of amethyst? I'll put that up you, then give it a prominent place on Easter Sunday when we have guests over."

Clint cries out and cums hard, shuddering, excited over the idea of such a humiliation.

Bruce gently pulls the bottle out of him and holds onto Clint as he recovers. He chuckles as Clint manages to look up to him, wiping away some of his cum. "I take it you like that idea."

Clint smiles and laughs along with him. "I'm such a humiliation junkie, and you like sticking things up me. You better buy two, so you can make sure I'm full throughout dinner."

"It's a plan."


	2. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets filled with candy canes, but there's a twist.

Bruce and Clint had gotten into the local kink scene over the past year or so. They'd made some great friends doing some really kinky things. The result was that they got invited to kinky parties. And kinky parties were always a load of fun.

Bruce and some of the other doms had gotten together to plan parts of the party, which made Clint nervous. Bruce had a dirty mind all on his own, and Clint could just think about how much dirtier multiple heads would be.

Bruce hadn't clued him in to what they were going to do that evening, but the worst part of the whole thing was that Bruce hadn't played with him the whole week. No random stuffing his ass, no morning quickies, just a whole lot of 'not right now' and a reminder Clint wasn't allowed to jerk off without permission and that Bruce had rescinded his permission for December. It had taken through Thursday for Clint to realise that meant Bruce was riling him up for the party. And then Clint had had a really, really hard time not jerking off, because the anticipation was killing him.

So when Bruce called him over about an hour before they had to leave on Sunday, Clint was very eager. Bruce patted his lap, and Clint sat on it submissively. When Bruce saw his face he grinned and chuckled. "Good boy. Hands behind your back." He stroked Clint's hair lovingly and just held him for a moment. "Such a good boy. You're going to be a good boy for me this evening, won't you. Clint nods vigorously, and Bruce rewards him with a chaste kiss.

He keeps ahold of him with one hand and starts stroking him with the other. Clint moans and he's hard in no time, not having gotten the stimulation he was used to over the week. He's lost in the sensation, the pleasure when Bruce stops and Clint gasps then moans, realising he's not getting an orgasm 'til later. When he whines, Bruce chuckles that evil chuckle some more. "You're going to be a good boy for me, right?"

"Yes, Sir," Clint bows his head.

"Well, just to make sure...." he trails off and Clint looks up then, only to see Bruce bring an ice pack down on his dick. He whimpers and squirms and screams when it gets to be too much, but he doesn't fight it, and not soon after, he's gone completely soft and Bruce is holding him securely, whispering comforting things in his ear, calling him such a good boy.

Bruce works quickly while Clint is still recovering. He gets out the chastity device they use from time to time. He fits it on Clint quickly and locks it up. Clint squirms in it and pouts up at Bruce, who just hums smugly. "Don't worry. If you are really good tonight, you'll be able to earn an orgasm. If not, well, you'll wear that until Christmas." That's only a few days away, but Clint moans, knowing that Bruce will make things hellish for him if he doesn't manage things tonight. Bruce lifts his chin and kisses him deeply, making him moan and his hips thrust. Bruce bites his lip and Clint stills himself. "That's right, be good for me."

This is how Clint finds himself in the car, spacing out. He's feeling a little empty, not having had anything up his ass in a week. He's wearing a regular set of clothes, so he knows he'll be naked at the party. The fact that he still has no idea what Bruce is going to make him do is making the anticipation that much headier, though Bruce seems to be quite pleased with the development, humming carols the entire way to the party.

When they get there, they're welcomed in. Their host shows Bruce to the kitchen, where Bruce orders him to strip and bend over a stool, and she gleefully gives him a box of candy canes. Clint is a little relieved. He is going to get stuffed tonight after all.

Bruce slides the first still-wrapped candy cane into him, teasing him with it the entire way. He follows with a second and a third. Clint's dick is straining in the chastity cage by the time Bruce starts explaining things to him on the fourth cane. "All you have to do is to get people to take all the candy canes. Well, they can put them back unwrapped if they want. If you want to cum tonight, you have to get people to take all of them, or only have unwrapped candy canes in your ass. You can trade favours for candy canes if you want, as long as things are safe. Do you have any questions?"

Clint is feeling the stretch with the candy canes. "No, sir." Bruce calls him a good boy again, and tells him to be still for the last few canes. He is really, really full by the time Bruce says he's done. He's bright red, embarrassed both by what he has up his ass and what he has restricting his dick. He doesn't feel like he can move, and the night's only begun.

Bruce has that cheeky quality in his voice again, as he tells Clint that he'll have to crawl the entire night unless ordered to otherwise. Clint moans and nods, and Bruce takes pity on him, and helps him move from the stool to the floor. With one last smack on his ass, Bruce leaves the kitchen, leaving Clint to follow behind at a much slower pace.

The party is pretty wild. There are a lot of doms and subs doing scenes together. Clint crawls among them. It's embarrassing to be on his knees and trying to negotiate with doms and subs to get the canes in him unwrapped or just taken out altogether. The good news for him, is that a lot of doms seem to enjoy the idea of having a candy cane straight from a sub's ass. Most of them even take one for free. He just has to work for the rest. He gives a few blow jobs, and gets spanked a few times.

One particularly cruel domme agrees to take the rest-but-one out, though she wants to leave a few unwrapped in him, if he'll let her and her sub tease him for 10 minutes. He easily agrees, but it's an excruciating 10 minutes. He's tied down on his back. The domme, Anna, uses a vibrator on him at various points, while the sub teases his nipples and smothers his face with her breasts. And Clint is very much in love with Bruce, but that doesn't change the fact that he's bisexual. Anna vibrates his cage, but also the candy canes up his ass. He's dripping precum through the cage by the end, and both Anna and her sub laugh at him, while taking their candy canes. They put a few back in and laugh some more as he groans as the sensation of the peppermint is both cooling and burning him from the inside out.

After Anna lets him free, he can't find another taker for his last cane. The night is almost over when he has an idea. He crawls over to Bruce. "Would you like a candy cane, Sir?" Bruce beams at him. "I'd love a candy cane, Clint." Clint crumples in relief. Bruce catches him and holds him close, laughing. "Such a good boy. It's been so hot watching you humiliate yourself for me. Unfortunately, I want this one." He takes out an already unwrapped cane and Clint sighs in relief before realising what's happened and moaning. "It was a good try, Clint. Party is over though. You're just going to have to stay locked up for another few days." Clint nods miserably, but they both know sometimes Clint needs to act this way. He has a safeword that he can always use if things become too much, but he actually likes the burn of denial over a few short days.

Bruce holds him for a few minutes before Clint goes still and sighs. "Thank you for an amazing night, Sir." He smiles up at Bruce who smiles back.

He reaches around and takes out the rest of the candy canes. Clint sighs in relief. "Go crawl to the kitchen and put your clothes on. It's time to put you to bed." Clint nods and gets dressed. They say their goodbyes and leave. Clint is asleep by the time they get home, waking just long enough to be helped into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I would love more feedback. How mean should Bruce (I) be? What would you like to see happen?

**Author's Note:**

> If you comment with other objects you'd like to see stuffed up Clint, I might write more chapters.


End file.
